1. Field
Example embodiments relate to organic photoelectric devices, image sensors, and/or electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric devices convert light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. Photoelectric devices may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like. Photoelectric devices may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, an organic light-emitting diode, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires high resolution, and thus a small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but the silicon photodiode has deteriorated sensitivity due to a small absorption area resulting from small pixels. Accordingly, organic materials capable of replacing silicon are being researched.
Organic materials have a high extinction coefficient, and selectively absorb light in a particular wavelength region depending on their molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter, resulting in improve sensitivity and higher integration.